


Hands

by NoirRock



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRock/pseuds/NoirRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mickey…” he started slowly. “You’re holding hands with me in public.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

The tradition of taking a walk below the belly of the train started in the midst of Ian’s treatment. The first time, it had taken Mickey all of his persuasive powers just to get Ian out of bed. He begrudgingly meandered beside his boyfriend, pouting with his arms crossed, kicking bits of gravel and snow on his way. But it was nice, being alone together and not cooped up inside. The fresh air and open space felt good. They kept the tradition up, with Mickey trying his hardest to get Ian to walk with him no matter what mood he was in. Many of these walks were silent, both of them ignoring each other. But as treatment went on, Ian opened up more. They began to talk to each other more, instead of just staring at their feet. Mickey had become more candid about his feelings for Ian, at least privately. In public, not so much, though he stood proudly beside Ian every day, and loved being introduced as his boyfriend, but most displays of affection were left at home. 

It was during one of these daily walks under the El that Mickey first did it. As they walked beside each other, Ian’s wrist brushed against Mickey’s hand. Mickey saw the opportunity and ran with it, letting his fingers slide in between Ian’s. He clasped their hands together, still staring straight ahead. Ian looked down between them, smiling at the sight of both of their hands. He looked up at Mickey, who still kept his eyes ahead of him. Looking between their swinging hands and his boyfriend’s face, Ian’s smile grew wider. 

“Mickey…” he started slowly. “You’re holding hands with me in public.” Mickey rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile. 

“Keep making a big deal out of it and I might let go, Gallagher.”

Ian only smiled, squeezed Mickey’s hand, and kept walking.


End file.
